Storage system enclosures are typically designed to hold several data storage devices such as hard disk drives. Unfortunately, many storage system enclosures are difficult to use, requiring tools and/or carriers to install and remove data storage devices and requiring manual connection and disconnection of cables. For example, even a relatively simple storage system enclosure known as the NetGear Storage Central SC101, which is carrierless, requires a tool to open and close the enclosure and requires manual connection and disconnection of cables. The NetGear Storage Central SC101 is described in Reference Manual for the NETGEAR Storage Central SC101, NetGear document no. 202-10104-01, September 2005.